Daphne Under Pressure
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: ONE SHOT - Daphne is under pressure lately and it has lead to high blood pressure. When she gets into a fix, there is only one person on the planet that can make all of her worries fade away. Her husband, Dr. Niles Crane is on his way and nothing will stop him from getting to her.


_Daphne Under Pressure by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne's hands trembled as she reached for her purse for her meds. Her high blood pressure was on the rise and she could definitely feel it.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yes, I think so," she said as she fumbled with the child proof lid of her medicine bottle.

"My wife is calling 911. Help is on the way. Are you certain you are okay?"

"No, but I think so." She handed the stranger the medicine bottle. "Bloody hell! Could you help me with this?"

"Certainly," he opened the bottle and handed it back to her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that's it. I've called me husband and he said he's on the way." She took the bottle back and tried to pour two pills into the palm of her hand and some fell down past the car seat to the floor. "Ah, bloody hell!"

Niles opened the door to the passenger side and sat there beside her. "Oh my God. My love, are you alright?"

"I think so, but how did you get here so quickly?"

"When it comes to you, I have God's speed, didn't you know that?"

"Apparently not."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes… no and no." She smiled. "Niles, it's just a fender bender, I'm alright."

Niles started to tear. "I love you so, so much. I was so scared. Are you sure you're alright? How's your blood pressure?"

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Where are the children?"

"I dropped them off with Martin and Ronee, silly. I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're here with me now."

"We've got to get you to the hospital. You need to see a doctor."

"The man said his wife already called the emergency number. Help is already on the way."

"Oh my God. Are you certain you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

The sound of sirens filled the air.

"You see," she said. "Here they come now."

The man from the other car returned to her car window. "Help will be here shortly. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who where you talking to?"

"Me husband." He turned to find an empty passenger seat. "Niles?"

No one was there in the car with her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to stay with you until the help arrives." He held her hand. "I'm right here."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sign. "I think I'm alright. Maybe I'm not." She started to hyperventilate.

"Ma'am, stay calm. Let's concentrate on controlling our breathing."

A Mercedes-Benz came screeching to a halt next to her car. Niles swung open his door and leaped out to run to his wife's side. "DAPHNE! DAPHNE!"

"She's hyperventilating," the man said as he let go of her hand.

Niles took his wife by the hand. "My angel, are you alright? Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes. Are you really here this time?"

"Yes? You do feel pain?"

"Yes, you're squeezing my hand too tight."

Niles lessened his hold on her. "I'm sorry, my love. Are you in any more pain?"

She was huffing. "I can't stop… breathing… so hard."

Niles opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt. He quickly looked her over for any bruising or bleeding. She appeared okay. "Darling, did you take your pills today?" he asked calmly.

"Yes…" She was breathing uncontrollably. "Just now."

The sirens were getting louder.

"Niles… just moments… ago… you were here… with me… in the car…"

He leaned in and gently put his head next to hers. "You listen to me Daphne Crane. It's just you and me now. Just you and me."

The sirens seem to fade away. Everything seemed to fade away. "Niles…" The comfort of Niles seem to take the stress out of everything.

"Don't speak. It's just you and me dancing in the park… cheek to cheek."

"Is it raining… in the park?"

"No, it's a wonderful day with you in my arms and we're swaying back and forth. Just you and me."

"Just you and me and the baby."

"The kids are at Dad's, right?"

"Yes." Her breathing began to calm down. "Thank you Niles. Everything is better when you're around."

He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you so much girl."

"And I love you. Thank you for helping me."

The paramedics arrived and were bringing a stretcher around to her car.

"I will always be here for you. So you need to watch your blood pressure like the doctor said you should."

"Yes, now that I have to worry about the baby."

Niles' skin went cold. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

"Niles, I'm pregnant again."

He kissed his wife as he teared up. "Daphne!"

"Pardon me sir." The paramedic set the stretcher up on its wheels. "Ma'am are you feeling any pain?"

Niles stepped back, but he and Daphne didn't stop staring at each other. He put his hand to his mouth and the tears ran down his cheeks. David and Rozalynda were going to have a sibling. How wonderful. What a splendid day!

"Ma'am," the paramedic repeated. "Are you feeling any pain?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. I'm very, very happy."


End file.
